Sept ans de malheur
by Lady Jedusor
Summary: Harry, Draco et Dumbledore font un voyage dans la Pensine de ce dernier pour revoir en entier la vie de Tom Jedusor. Ils vont apprendre plus que ce qu'ils ne croyaient sur leur ennemi. Surtout son passage à Poudlard qui déconcertera vraiment Harry et Draco. Que s'est-il passé pour qu'autant de gens suivent déjà à l'école le si ténébreux garçon? NO SLASH
1. Prologue

Hello!

_Ceci est ma première fanfiction, je vous en supplie ne me jugez pas trop:)_

_Voila, bon pour le __**disclamer**__, rien n'est à moi, bien sûr (sinon vous seriez les premiers informés) tout est à JKR._

_Note de l'auteur: Cette histoire est à quatre mains, nous allons essayer d'être un peu cohérentes, et si vous avez un problème quelconque avec l'histoire, n'hésitez pas à nous le dire par review!_

_bon, Enjoy ^^_

* * *

**Prologue:**

Elle était arrivée à l'orphelinat un soir de tempête. Elle était en train d'accoucher et avait sans doute une hémorragie car elle était couverte de sang. Elle toqua à la porte avec le force du désespoir, et, quelques minutes plus tard, une assistante ensomeillée vint lui ouvrir.

"Oui?" dit-elle en étouffant un baillement. Lorsqu'elle s'aperçut de l'état dans lequel se trouvait la femme elle se réveilla complètement: "Oh mon dieu, vite mademoiselle, entrez!"

La vieille assistante - qui devait avoir au moins soixante-dix ans - la fit passer dans la salle d'accouchement, et se dépêcha d'aller chercher la sage femme, qui en se moment ne se doutait pas qu'elle allait faire accoucher la mère du plus grand mage noir de tout les temps.

Au bout de quelques heures de souffrance, la mère finit d'accoucher. Elle avait une hémorragie interne profonde, et, malgré tout les soins des médecins, elle allait mourir.

Elle finit par exprimer dans un souffle ses derniers voeux concernant son fils. " Mon...mon fils" dit elle avec tellement d'amour dans la voix que c'en était attendrissant, " mon fils je vais mourir, madame", dit-elle cette fois-ci en s'adressant à l'assistante, son nom est...Tom, comme son père, Elvis comme son grand-père...et son nom de famille...est...Jedusor".

Ces dernières paroles l'avaient très affaibli. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle rendit son dernier souffle dans un râle à fendre l'âme. La mère de Tom Jedusor était morte.

-TEJ-

Le petit Tom était magnifique, un vrai petit ange comme se plaisait à dire Mrs Cole, la directrice de l'orphelinat donc chaque nouveau-né faisait la fierté.

Il avait de grands yeux noirs, une bouche rose à croquer, et dès qu'on le voyait on avait envie de passer la main dans ses beaux cheveux ondulés d'un brun foncé tirant sur le noir. Très tôt, il avait appris à marcher, parler et même manger tout seul. Ses premières notes à l'école étaient brillantes et il avait appris plus tôt que tout les autres élèves à lire et à écrire. Bref Tom Jedusor était a-do-rable.

Puis, quatre ans plus tard, des premiers signes de magie apparaissaient, notamment le fait de parler avec les serpents, de faire apparaître des choses dans sa main comme par _magie_, et même de colorer ce qu'il voulait. Ces faits ne le rendirent pas très populaires auprès des autres enfants qui se mirent rapidement à le traiter en paria. Eux qui à peine maitrisaient l'alphabet contrairement à lui qui commençait même à apprendre des langues étrangères comme le français ou encore l'espagnol.

Encore quatre ans plus tard, il apprit qu'il pouvait utiliser sa "magie pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait".

Ils étaient en sortie dans la ville de Londres quand les enfants aperçurent un magasin de jouets. Qu'il était beau avec ses jouets de couleurs étincelantes et ses vitrines remplies d'objets qui marchaient et même parlaient toutes seules! Très vite, ils harcelèrent Mrs Cole pour pouvoir entrer et acheter un jouet.

De mauvaise grâce, Mrs Cole et les assistantes les firent entrer en leur répétant de bien se tenir et de rien casser, en échange de quoi elle leur achèterait un ours en peluche.

Un ours en peluche? Quelle radinerie!

Alors que l'orphelinat avait largement les moyens de leur acheter chacun le jouet qu'ils voulaient et même en double! C'était révoltant pensa Tom en sentant venir la colère.

Cette colère lui fit serrer les poings et il commença à crépiter de magie. Soudain, il pensa que le meilleur moyen de faire céder Mrs Cole était de l'humilier. Un plan sournois lui vint en tête qu'il ne tarda pas à appliquer.

Soudain, les cheveux de Mrs Cole passèrent du brun terne au bleu électrique foudroyant. Sa peau se couvrit de jouets tatoués en tout genre: poupées, voitures électriques, soldats en plomb, etc...

Mais tout ça d'une teinte... électrique, d'une teinte qui ne pouvait pas passer inaperçue. Mrs Cole hurla de stupeur et de dégoût et dit d'un ton doucereux que celui qui avait fait ça allait le regretter. Elle jeta un regard particulièrement soupçonneux à Tom qui prit son air le plus innocent en ouvrant de stupeur ses grands yeux noirs et prenant un air choqué sur son visage.

Elle allait voir ce qu'elle allait voir la sale harpie!

Mrs Cole procéda à une fouille des élèves pour voir qui avait osé la teindre de cette couleur. Elle demanda l'aide de ses assistantes et des clients du magasin pour l'aider à trouver le coupable, mais seuls quelques personnes l'ayant pris en pitié voulurent bien l'aider. Les autres la regardaient d'un air amusé,et ayant constaté la radinerie de la vieille femme, ils se contentèrent de regarder.

Armée de son bataillon de clients et d'assistantes, ils commencèrent la fouille.

Ils cherchèrent...cherchèrent...cherchèrent... pendant près d'une heure mais sans rien trouver et même les quelques clients qu'elle avait réussi à recruter, commencèrent à partir en pestant et en riant.

Lorsqu'elle se retrouva toute seule, elle abandonna et essaya d'enlever cette curieuse teinture de sa peau mais sans succès.

Un pensionnaire prit la parole d'un air naif et innocent. "Madame, je crois que si vous nous achetiez nos jouets, la personne qui a fait ça vous donnerait le moyen d'enlever la jolie peinture bleue de votre peau."

"TAIS-TOI!", hurla-t-elle, "je ne sais pas lequel de vous m'a fait ça mais il, ou elle va le regretter."

"Mais, madame," lorsque Tom prit la parole, tout le monde se tut. " Je crois, en fait je suis sûr que le responsable de tout ceci voudrait que vous nous achetiez nos jouets, vous êtes d'accord n'est-ce pas?" continua-t-il d'un voix de velours pur.

L'effet de la voix de Tom sur Mrs Cole fut instantané: " Oui, oui, je vais faire cela, tout de suite, allez vite chercher vos jouets".

"Merci Mrs Cole je vous en suis très reconnaissant", dit-il d'une voix caressante.

Les enfants, ayant huit ans et n'ayant pas remarqués le brusque changement d'attitude face à Tom, traitèrent ce dernier en héros après avoir acheté chacun le jouet qui lui plaisait.

Dès que le jouet de Tom fut acheté, Mrs Cole retrouva ses couleurs normales et remercia le bon Dieu pour l'avoir sauvée de ce maléfice. Dès lors, elle trembla un peu lorsqu'elle croisait un des enfants ayant fait partie de l'expédition, ce qui les faisait bien rire, chacun ayant sa petite idée sur l'auteur de cette farce. Mais ayant obtenus pour une fois ce qu'ils voulaient, ils commencèrent un petit peu à s'approcher de lui sans pour autant rester longtemps à lui parler. Tout ceci car la peur est un ennemi tenace, qui ne disparait jamais complètement.

Le soir, Tom s'enferma dans sa chambre individuelle. Le seul avantage d'être un peu différend était que les enfants avaient peur de lui et ne voulaient pas dormir avec lui ce qui fait que Tom avait hérité de cette petite chambre dans le grenier de l'orphelinat.

Bref, il s'enferma dans sa chambre et sortit sa boîte à trésors.

C'était peu mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait. Son trésor était constitué de petits jouets, de souvenirs et d'objets volés aux autres enfants. Enfants qui avaient bien trop peur de lui pour tenter de l'empêcher de garder l'objet qu'il avait brusquement fait apparaître dans sa main.

A chaque fois qu'un évènement magique se produisait, c'était sous le coup d'un sentiment très fort, comme l'envie, la jalousie ou la colère mais jamais la peur. Car Tom Jedusor ne pouvait pas avoir peu il se l'interdisait. La peur est un sentiment néfaste qui ne touchait que les faible et Ton jedusor n'était pas un faible, pas comme sa mère qui aurat pu ne pas mourir mais qui était quand même morte, par faiblesse.

Bien sûr dans quelques années il haïrait encore plus sa mère, et son père le dégoûterait aussi profondément. Mais ce n'était pas à l'ordre du jour. Ce qui était à l'ordre du jour était de terminer rapidement ses études comme ça il pourrait eenfin s'en aller loin de cet orphelinat lugubre où il était traité en paria.

Tout ça parce qu'il avait effrayé quelques enfants sans interêt! Quel monde injuste...

Tom soupira et joua un peu de l'harmonica qu'il avait un jour dérobé à la petite Annie.

Cet harmonica était son jouet préféré. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais bon ça allait comme ça et pas autrement.

Le lendemain serait son anniversaire de 10 ans, son premier âge à deux chiffre.

Il s'en fichait complètement, tout le monde s'en fichait et il n'en serait pas autrement.

Dieu que la vie est injuste! Être obligé d'aller à une école où même les professeurs étaient des imbéciles, ce n'est pas très instruisant. C'est même abêtissant.

Et les élèves ! Les élèves étaient pires qu'un troupeau de mouton suivant tout ce que disait cet âne de professeur qui répétait toujours la même chose.

Et ils ressortaient de leurs cours avec l'air important dde quelqu'un qui vient d'apprendre quelque chose de crucial alors qu'ils n'avaient appris qu'à conjuguer des verbes débiles, quelle vie!

Tom voulait apprendre comment les guerres mondiales s'étaient produites, comment s'était passée la Révolution Industrielle et Française, pas ces choses idiotes qu'on apprenait en CM1, enfin encore une fois... c'est la vie.

Tom rêvait qu'un jour quelque chose boulverse sa vie, que ce uelque chose la boulverse tellement qu'il ne retoournerait plus dans cet orphelinat infâme.

Il allait être servit, car moins d'un an et demi plus tard un étrange homme habillée bizaremment toqua à la porte de l'orphelinat en demanda à voir Tom Jedusor au nom du PProfesseur Albus Brian Percival Wulfric Dumbledore...

**A suivre...**

* * *

_Merci de votre lecture, j'attends les reviews avec impatience._

_Le prochain chapitre sera beaucoup plus long ne vous inquiétez pas._

_Lady Jedusor XXX_


	2. Chapitre 1

_Hi!_

_Salut! Moi c'est Seth (oui, comme le dieu égytien) j'écris cette fiction avec L.J. Elle a écrit une partie de ce chapitre et moi une autre mais l'idée de l'histoire lui revient entièrement._

**_Disclamer: blabla, rien est à nous, blabla tout est à JKR à part quelques personnages de notre inventions, blabla..._**

_Enjoy et surtout...review!_

* * *

Harry était en route pour aller chez le directeur qui l'avait convoqué pour ses fameuses réunions dont il avait parlé dans le placard à balais chez les Weasley.

Il savait que ça avait un rapport avec la guerre contre Voldemort mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi il pourrait s'agir...

Il était plongé dans ses pensées lorsqu'il percuta de plein fouet la gargouille de l'entrée du bureau du directeur.

"Aïe, 'suçacides'", grimaça-t-il à l'encontre de la gargouille qui pivota aussitôt pour lui libérer l'accès du bureau du directeur.

Et ce fut avec une jolie bosse sur la tête qu'il entra dans l'antre de Dumbledore qui, manifestement était accro aux bonbons aux citrons car il en mangeait un justement.

"Bonjour professeur" dit Harry au vieillard qui sursauta. Tout à sa dégustation de sucreries très mauvaises pour la santé il ne l'avait pans entendu entrer.

"Ah, Harry, oui, c'est vrai... Tu te demandes sûrement pourquoi je t'ai fait venir...", "Oui professeur", répondit-il d'un air curieux. Quoi que voulait lui montrer Dumbledore ça devait être passionnant...

"Si je te dis Tom Riddle, Harry à qui tu penses?"

"Voldemort"

"Exactement. Il faut que tu saches Harry que Tom Jedusor était un enfant étrange, très étrange... Il était conscient et se servait très facilement de ses dons pour faire le bien comme le mal autour de lui. Alors, j'ai rassemblé des souvenirs, la plus part mais pas tous appartiennent au seul ami que Tom a jamais eut. Voldemort l'a tué à la cérémonie de remise des ASPIC. Avant, qu'il ne meurt, cet homme m'a donné tous souvenirs de Hogwarts. Je n'ai jamais osé les regarder, j'attendais le bon moment, il est arrivé et je suis intimement convaincu qu'ils nous révélerons comment tuer Voldemort. Il faut que tu saches que l'élève en question était Griffindor. Je sais que c'est surprenant pour toi mais Le jeune Tom l'avait rencontré sur le chemin de traverse, ils n'étaient pas encore répartis et il n'avait ni préjugés ni connaissances sur les maisons de Hogwarts puisqu'il y était allé seul.  
Je dois aussi te dire que quelqu'un qui nous attends derrière la porte va suivre ces cours avec toi. Draco, tu peux rentrer!"

Et là, surprise, Draco Lucius Abraxas Malefoy entra dans le bureau rentra dans le bureau du directeur la mine déconfite sans une once de son assurance insolente habituelle.

Harry, plus que surpris de voir son ennemi de toujours s'asseoir dans le fauteuil à coté du sien, sauta sur ses pieds:

"Mais qu'est-ce que Malefoy fait là?"

"Nous avons besoin du point de vue d'un Slytherin et Draco étant un espion pour l'Ordre auprès de Voldemort nous sera d'une aide précieuse."

"Quoi?! Malefoy espion? Permettez moi d'en douter professeur."

"Serais-tu en train de me démentir, Harry?" demanda Dumbledore d'un air sévère.

"Euh... non professeur, je suis désolé", s'excusa Harry en se rasseyant.

"Je te demanderai d'être gentil avec Draco, il vit une période difficile"

"Quel genre de période difficile? Ça momman à refusé de lui acheter son propre manoir?"

"Harry". Dumbledore le regardait en levant un index menaçant alors que Malefoy semblait se retenir de se jeter sur lui pour l'étriper. "Tu es gratuitement cruel"

" Désolé." Fit-il d'une petite voix en se tassant dans son fauteuil, gêné par son comportement inhabituel.

"Je compte sur une atmosphère de respect mutuel durant cette année car nous allons, à partir d'aujourd'hui, passer deux nuits par semaine ensemble en visitant les souvenirs de Jonathan Potter".

"Potter?" fit Harry incrédule "comment un de mes ancêtres aurait-il pût être ami avec Voldemort?"

"Ton grand-oncle était bien le seul et unique ami de Voldemort."

"Comme quoi même les meilleurs ont de la mauvaise graine dans leur famille." fit Draco en retrouvant son sourire moqueur légendaire.

"Mais aucune famille n'égale les Malefoy en terme de mauvaises graines." rétorqua Harry en imitant maladroitement le rictus.

"Ça suffit!" hurla Dumbledore "Par Merlin, si vous ne pouvez pas discuter comme des gens civilisés, taisez-vous et écouter. Est-ce que vous agissez comme ça dans le cours du professeur Snape par exemple? Non. Et je crois avoir autant ou plus d'autorité que lui. Je ne tolérerai plus ce genre de comportement ."

Il avait gardé le même ton menaçant et effrayant durant tout le savon ce qui fit que les deux jeunes rivaux auxquels il faisait face manquaient de passer au travers de leurs fauteuils respectifs. Il se calma et poursuivit ses explications:

"Pour que vous puissiez suivre vos cours sans que vos séances de Défense Contre les Forces de Voldemort - ils tiquèrent face aux noms suintant de mauvais humour - nous ne verrons que deux souvenirs par leçon mais vous aurez deux cours par semaine, le mardi et le vendredi soir. Le premier souvenir que nous allons visiter est le mien, celui de la première fois où j'ai vu Tom Riddle. Approchez-vous de la pensine."

Ils marchèrent avec appréhension jusqu'au récipient contenant le liquide bleu. Dumbledore posa délicatement sa baguette sur sa tempe et en tira un long fil fin et argenté. Ils ressortirent après avoir visionné le jour où Dumbledore avait annoncé à Tom Jedusor qu'il était sorcier (voir T6). Ils venaient de voir le premier souvenir qu'ils étaient déjà choqués par le comportement du petit Tom Riddle

"Professeur, saviez-vous que..." commença Harry.

"Que je venais de rencontrer le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps?"

Harry acquiesça.

"Non"

"En tout cas, il est flippant" lâcha Draco

"C'est rien de le dire." approuva Harry

Le temps resta en suspens quelques secondes puis ils se regardèrent avec dégoût:

"Est-ce qu'on vient bien d'être d'accord sur quelque chose?" demandèrent-ils à l'unisson. Ils se regardèrent cette fois avec horreur.

Dumbledore éclata de rire:

"Vous voyez bien que vous pouvez trouver un terrain d'entente."

Il recouvra son masque sérieux prit une fiole, versa son contenu dans la pensine et les invita à se pencher dessus. Ils se retrouvèrent une seconde plus tard dans le magasin de madame Malkin - sauf que c'était un homme qui tenait la boutique, certainement son père - en compagnie de Jonathan Potter, l'enfant de onze était manifestement venu seul au chemin de traverse, il était brun, les cheveux en bataille - comme tout membre normalement constitué de la famille Potter - et avait étrangement les yeux bleus, un trait peu commun à la famille Potter,du moins selon ce que Harry avait vu dans les photos que Sirius, Remus et Hagrid avaient rassemblées pour lui. Lorsque Tom Riddle entra dans le magasin d'un pas d'apprenti conquérant, Harry et Drago se lancèrent mi amusé mi gêné au souvenir de leur première rencontre. Ils reportèrent leur attention sur le petit Riddle qui c'était planté devant la propriétaire du magasin:

"Est-ce que vous pourriez me faire une robe sur mesure pour Poudlard?"

"Bien sûr, mais as-tu au moins l'argent pour ça?

"J'ai la bourse de Hogwarts"

"Je suis désolée mon petit mais si tu veux t'acheter le reste de tes affaires tu as tout juste de quoi t'acheter une robe d'occasion." s'excusa M. Malkin.

Suite à cette réponse, quelque chose d'étrange se passa: Tom le regardait fixement lorsque les yeux du vendeur se voilèrent pendant quelques secondes. Ils reprirent leur apparence habituelle lorsqu'un vacarme assourdissant provenant de l'arrière boutique attira l'attention de Jedusor. Cela eut l'effet d'une douche froide sur M. Guipure qui le gronda d'une voix à glacer le sang:

"Qu'est-ce que tu as essayé de faire? Je ne suis pas un de ces muggles facilement manipulable. Je suis un True Blood. Sortez de mon magasin toi et ce gamin qui ne peut pas faire attention à ce qu'il touche! Allez, sortez avant que je vous vire à coup de pieds aux fesses."

Tom et Jonathan - car c'était lui- sortirent avec précipitation du magasin avant que Guipure n'exécute sa menace. Ils se regardèrent et pouffèrent. Le deuxième tendit la main au premier en se présentant:

"Moi, c'est Jonathan Potter j'ai onze ans et je rentrerai bientôt à Hogwarts"

"Moi, c'est Tom Jedusor je rentre aussi à Hogwarts pour la première année aussi. Mais je te préviens, je ne sais rien sur le monde sorcier.

Harry et Draco se lancèrent un regard étonné à l'entente du doux rire de Tom Jedusor junior mais Dumbledore leur fit signe de faire attention au souvenir. Il reportèrent leur attention sur l'ancêtre d'Harry qui proposait d'aller voir Ollivander pour leurs baguettes avant d'aller voir un autre magasin du chemin de traverse. Ils suivirent les deux petits qui allaient vers le magasin alors que Jonathan expliquait les bases du Quidditch au futur mage noir. Ollivander étant occupé avec d'autres clients, ils durent patienter quelques minutes pendant lesquelles le jeune Potter expliquait le système du monde sorcier à Tom pendu à ses lèvres. Lorsque le vendeur s'approcha d'eux, il se figea à la vue de Jedusor:

"Par Merlin... mais vous êtes son portrait craché..."

"Pardon?"

"Vous êtes le portrait craché de Merope."

"Qui ça?" fit Tom interloqué.

"Je me souviens de toutes les baguettes que j'ai vendues et de tous mes clients. Mais si il y en une cliente que je n'oublierai jamais c'est bien Merope. C'était une très belle jeune fille la première fois que je l'ai vue, je n'étais encore qu'un enfant. Son père voulait acheter une baguette à son frère et répétait sans cesse à mon père qu'ils étaient les derniers descendants de Salazar Slytherin. Il faut que tu saches que c'est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier et pas l'inverse. Mais deux baguettes ne peuvent choisir le même sorcier. Figurez vous que ce jour là, le frère de Merope avait essayé la moitié des baguettes de la boutique avant de trouver celle qui lui correspondait mais le plus surprenant est qu'à chaque fois qu'une baguette ne réagissait pas, Merope devait la rendre à sa place et à chaque fois qu'une baguette touchait directement sa main, elle réagissait. Les autre ne pouvaient pas le voir, ils étaient de dos. Mais moi, je faisais l'inventaire dans les baguettes de papa et je pouvais très bien observer ce phénomène jamais vu auparavant."

"Et où est cette Merope à présent?"

"Je n'en ai aucune idée, je ne l'ai revue que deux fois, la première chez l'apothicaire, elle voulait du filtre d'amour et la deuxième fois, elle courait enceinte en plein milieu chemin de traverse, à chaque fois elle était plus méconnaissable que la précédente."

"Vous souvenez vous du prénom de son père?"

"Je crois bien que c'était Marvolo"

Tom ne parut même pas choqué en apprenant ça mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il avait deviné pourquoi il ressemblait à cette Merope.

"Pourrions nous passer au choix de la baguette?" fit-il très certainement pour changer de sujet.

Le souvenir devint flou et Dumbledore tira Harry et Draco par la manche pour sortir de la pensine. Un silence très pesant se fit dans le bureau du directeur alors que ce dernier passait les deux adolescents au rayons X . Il se décida finalement au bout d'une longue minute à parler:

"Qu'est-ce que vous en dites?"

"Voldemort avait l'air beaucoup plus... normal en présence de Jonathan"

"Tom, Harry, pas Voldemort, il faut que tu fasses la différence entre les deux." fit sagement remarquer le grand mage.

"C'est l'histoire de cette Merope qui m'intrigue le plus, moi" lâcha Draco.

"Eh bien, je suis totalement d'accord avec toi. Il doit y avoir une bonne raison pour laquelle le souvenir s'arrête juste après l'histoire avec Merope. C'est donc pour cela que je vais vous demander de chercher qui est cette Merope pour le vendredi de la semaine prochaine même si j'ai déjà une idée dessus. Je dois vous demander de partir. A vendredi! Ah et à propos, vous ne pouvez en parler à personne d'autre. Si vous voulez de l'aide, faites vos devoirs ensemble."

* * *

Le vendredi soir, alors que Draco attendait que Dumbledore ouvre la porte, un Harry rougissant arriva vers lui balbutia:

"Je suis désolé pour ce que j'avais dit à propos de ta mère la dernière fois. J'ai lu l'article du Prophet..."

En effet la Une du Prophet disait que Narcissa avait été admise aux Urgences de Sainte Mango, elle était dans le coma et on ne savait si elle survivrait. Harry voulut rajouter quelque chose mais Dumbledore ouvrit la porte au mauvais moment en leur intimant d'entrer.

"Aujourd'hui nous allons voir le souvenir du Hogwarts Express et de la répartition de Tom."

Ils se penchèrent et traversèrent la surface des souvenirs que contenait la pensine. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un des compartiments du Hogwarts Express en compagnie de Jonathan Potter, Tom Jedusor et Abraxas Malefoy. Jonathan commença à poser des questions à Tom:

"Alors, tu es né muggle?"

"Je n'en ai aucune idée, je n'ai jamais connu mais parents, par contre mon père s'appelait Tom Jedusor et mon grand-père Elvis."

"Elvis? Comme le père de Merope?"

"Oui".

"Tu crois que c'était ton grand père?"

"Je n'en ai aucune idée."

"Si c'est le cas, ça veut dire que tu es descendant de Salazar Slytherin."

"Peut être. Il aurait très bien pu mentir..."

"Comment ça?" demanda avec curiosité Abraxas.

"C'est une histoire qu'à inventé Ollivander." Répondit vaguement Tom en intiment à Jonathan de se taire.

Le souvenir devint flou et les Dumbledore Harry et Draco qui avait une expression mélancolique suite à la vue de son défunt grand-père retournèrent dans le bureau du directeur.

"Vous aurez remarqué que Voldemort va essayer de cacher l'identité de ses ancêtres, ce qui va d'ailleurs lui être utile lors de l'ouverture de la chambre des secrets."

Ils retournèrent dans les souvenirs de la cérémonie des répartions. Ils étaient dans la Grande Salle et le Sorting Hat chantait sa chanson:

_" Je suis ici ce soir,_

_pour vous chanter ma chanson_

_pour vous donner de l'espoir_

_quant au choix de vos maisons_

_vous vous dîtes dans vos têtes_

_que ce chapeau est abîmé_

_mais je puis vous assurer_

_que pour moi ce n'est pas un casse-tête_

_de vous répartir là ou vous devez être_

_si vous allez à Gryffindor_

_vous êtes parmi les plus hardis et les plus forts_

_si vous allez à Hufflepuffle_

_vous aurez l'obstination d'un buffle_

_si vous allez à Ravenclaw_

_l'apprentissage pour vous ne sera jamais une entrave_

_et enfin si vous allez à Slytherin_

_vos ruses seront des plus fines_

_voila mon rôle est terminé_

_et dans vos maisons je dois vous ranger"_

Dumbledore prit en mains la liste des élèves et se mit à les appeler un par un:

AVERY ANTHONY: SLYTHERIN

...

FILTWICK FILUS: RAVENCLAW

...

JEDUSOR TOM ELVIS: lorsque Tom monta sur le tabouret il se fit impatient et fébrile. Le Sorting Hat lui parla pendant quelques secondes avant de crier SLYTHERIN

...

MALEFOY ABRAXAS: SLYTHERIN

MacGONAGALL MINERVA: GRINFFINDOR

...

POTTER JONATHAN: avant même que le Sorting Hat soit posé sur sa tête il cria GRINFFINDOR

...

SPROUT POMONA: HUFFLEPUFFLE

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de visionner la cérémonie des répartitions ils revinrent dans le bureau. Harry demanda:

"Qu'est-ce que le Sorting Hat a-t-il bien pu dire à Vo... Tom?"

"On ne peut pas lui demander?" fit Draco

"Serment de confidentialité par rapport à ce que je dis aux élèves" siffla le choipeaux."

"Bien." fit Dumbledore "Vous avez assez de devoir comme ça. Ce sera pour plus tard.


	3. Chapter 2

_Salut à toutes et à tous, _

_Cette fois c'est Lady Jedusor qui vous parle et malheureusement pour vous, aujourd'hui, longue présentation:_

_- Aujourd'hui je vous poste avec un jour d'avance, c'est normal, c'est la rentrée et demain je n pourrai pas poster_

_- Le dernier chapitre a été écrit par mon amie Seth, si vous trouvez qu'il y a des incohérences dîtes le nous._

_- Ensuite, je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais dans le dernier chapitre, la personnalité de Tom n'a pas été vraiment respectée, c'est normal, elle sera restituée plus tard._

_- Ah oui, Seth et moi-même prévoyons de faire une longue fiction, donc si vous voulez poster une review à un chapitre avant le dernier posté vous pouvez, il n'y a pas de problème, vous n'êtes pas obligés de tout lire pour poster une review._

_- j'ai décidé que, à chaque chapitre, je vous conseillerai une fiction, car je- nous- sais - savons- ce que c'est de vouloir des lecteurs._

_- une revieweuse a fait remarquer qu'on mélangeait beaucoup les noms en anglais et en français ce qui rendait la lecture difficile, vraiment, excusez-nous, Seth a changé le texte Vendredi dernier, donc maintenant vous pouvez lire normalement, si quelqu'un sait comment faire qu'il me le dise! sinon, on terminera l'histoire avec les noms en anglais, pas de français promis^^_

**Disclaimer: on a beau le dire et le redire on doit toujours le répéter, cette histoire ne nous appartient pas, elle appartient à la grande JKR, sauf quelques personnages.**

_Bonne lecture, et... n'oubliez pas de laisser une review!_

* * *

Le vendredi suivant, avant de toquer à la porte de Dumbledore, Harry arrêta sa main en pleine action : après avoir assisté à la répartition de Tom Riddle, il avait été choqué et il avait peur de ce qu'il allait maintenant découvrir sur son ennemi. Oui, choqué avait été le mot.

Parce que Tom avait la même expression que lui lors de sa propre Répartition, lui aussi avait eu un air impatient et un peu fébrile sur le visage. Lui aussi avait eu un air de soulagement lorsqu'il avait été à Slytherin sauf que Harry, lui, était à Gryffindor.

Ce qui avait étonné Harry c'était que Tom avait eu une expression peinée sur le visage – oh, pas longtemps, juste une ou deux secondes et il avait repris son air impassible –lorsque son grand-oncle avait été réparti à Gryffindor. Ça avait été le seul ami de Tom, et il allait mourir avant même d'avoir reçu son diplôme, le pire c'était qu'il savait qu'il allait mourir et qu'il avait même donné ses souvenirs à Dumbledore avant de mourir, comme s'il savait ce que Tom allait devenir. Comme si…

'' Eh Potter, j'ai pas envie de rester toute ma vie devant cette porte et j'aimerais bien entrer, si ça ne te dérange pas '', dit le blond d'un air suffisant qu'il avait sans doute passé son enfance à mettre au point.

Harry se rendit que le Malfoy qu'il connaissait n'était sans doute qu'un masque, que Lucius avait obligé Draco à mettre, tout ça pour ne pas manquer à la réputation des Malfoy. Alors que Draco était peut-être très gentil et amical.

Harry se jura de ne pas se marier avec une Sang-Pur, il ne voulait pas faire devenir ses enfants comme ça, sauf peut-être avec Ginny, qui, il devait l'avouer était devenue très jolie…

'' Potter, tu t'es endormi ou quoi ?'', Harry ne pouvait pas jurer, mais il semblait avoir aperçu une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux de Draco.

''Oh, désolé, mais je me demandais juste ce qu'on allait voir aujourd'hui, avoue que la fois dernière c'était flippant.'', dit Harry en frissonnant.

'' Il me fait un peu peur c'est vrai ce Riddle, toujours à faire semblant de ne ressentir aucune émotion, toujours à se prendre pour je ne sais quoi…''

''Mmmmh… ça ne te rappelle personne ?'' rigola Harry. '' Oui, mais moi je suis un Sang-Pur, lui, il est à moitié Sang-de-Bourbe, un peu comme si on mélangeait ton copain Weasel et ta copine Granger, ce serait pas…'', il ne pût finir sa phrase car Harry l'avait violemment prit par le col, et l'avait plaqué contre le mur, sous le regard réprobateur de la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore.

''Retire ce que tu as dit, TOUT DE SUITE !'', hurla le brun d'un air courroucé.

Soudain la gargouille s'anima et dit d'une voix gutturale : ''Il vous attend dans son bureau dès que vous aurez fini de vous battre, et il vous dit aussi que le mot de passe a changé pour bonbons au caramel''

Harry relâcha Draco, un air honteux sur le visage, et ils entrèrent tous les deux chez Dumbledore, pour Draco ses vêtements un peu froissés.

Dumbledore les accueillit d'un air soucieux, apparemment Voldemort avait fait des ravages.

Ce qui était étonnant c'était comment un mage noir assez puissant et une poignées de Death-Eaters pouvaient terroriser toute l'Angleterre magique, qui comptait quand même le meilleur centre des Aurors du monde. (Voir présentation de fin).

''Bonjour, les enfants, aujourd'hui nous allons regarder comment Tom s'est intégré au sein de Slytherin et comment il allait y faire sa loi alors qu'il n'était qu'un première année, et, Draco le sait, pour pouvoir régner à Slytherin , il faut être influent.'' Dumbledore reprit son souffle, apparemment, sa main blessée le faisait souffrir. '' Mais le plus important, c'est qu'aujourd'hui nous allons apprendre des choses inédites. Harry, te rappelles-tu de ce que t'as dit le Tom Riddle du journal par rapport à la Chambres des Secrets ?''

''Euh, pas vraiment professeur'', dit pitoyablement Harry, mais devant l'air peiné de Dumbledore et triomphant de Draco, il fit un effort. '' Je rappelle qu'il avait dit qu'il était un descendant de Salazar Slytherin lui-même, que les gens à l'époque étaient vraiment bête d'avoir soupçonné Hagrid, et qu'il avait mis 5 ans à réunir des informations sur la Chambre des Secrets..." essaya de se remémorer vainement Harry.

"Exactement!", jubila Dumbledore, " Le Tom Riddle qui t'a parlé lorsque tu étais en deuxième année, était, lui, à la fin de sa cinquième. Et il t'avait dit qu'il avait mis plus de cinq ans à réunir les informations. Harry, ou Draco, l'un de vous a-t-il découvert sur quoi va porter le souvenir d'aujourd'hui?" demanda Dumbledore d'un air avide.

"La découverte de Tom de la Chambre de Secrets!" dirent en même temps Harry et Draco, ils se jetèrent un regard mauvais.

" Oui, mais", dit Draco en réfléchissant à toute vitesse, " Johnathan Potter est à Gryffindor, Tom est à Slytherin, comment a-t-il pu suivre Tom lorsqu'il allait à la Bibliothèque? En plus, Abraxas Malfoy, mon défunt grand-père, m'a raconté que le professeur Dippet ne faisait pas comme aujourd'hui des cours communs entre maisons. Et, comme Tom est un Slytherin, les autres personnes de sa maisons ont du rester avec lui pour s'assurer qu'il méprise bien les Hufflepuffle et les Gryffindors, je crois aussi, pour s'assurer de son intégrité au sein de Slytherin, il a du raconter qu'il était True Blood, donc à part des rendez-vous secrets, il ne pourront pas se voir souvent, donc ma question est, professeur: de qui seront les souvenirs cette fois-ci?''

"Draco, tu m'impressionne" dit Dumbledore, impressionné. Et Harry devait bien reconnaître malgré lui que le raisonnement de Draco se tenait et que c'était très intelligent de sa part.

" J'admet, Draco, que tu as raison, les souvenirs d'aujourd'hui seront tirés d'Abraxas Malfoy dont j'ai réussi a avoir les souvenirs avant la mort, ne me demandez pas comment". Dumbledore sourit " Non, , il n'y aura pas un membre de la famille de tous les gens que vous connaissez." Il reprit d'un air sombre, " Draco, tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi ta famille suivait si ardemment les desseins de Lord Voldemort? Oui, ton grand-père, a été proche de Tom Riddle, jamais proche au sens d'amis bien sûr mais ça a été lui le premier Death Eater, et c'est lui qui a poussé les autres Slytherin a devenir proches de Voldemort, tu sais, comme Rodolphus Lestrange, Evan Rosier ou encore Avery." Dumbledore s'arrêta et lança un regard meurtrier vers sa main, qui semblait lui faire un mal de chien.

" Ca va, monsieur?" demanda Harry d'un air inquiet.

"Oui, oui Harry ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est juste ma stupide main qui me fait mal".

" Saurons-nous..." commença le Survivant, " ...comment je me suis fait cette blessure? Plus tard, ça fait partie du combat contre Voldemort mais ça, ce sera pour plus tard..." Dumbledore se frappa la tête du plat de la main, comme s'il avait oublié quelque chose et comme si _il avait 100 ans de moins._

_"_ J'ai oublié de vous dire quelque chose de très importants les enfants, excusez-moi, c'est la vieillesse: vous ne retournerez pas chez vous pendant les vacances scolaires, même celle de l'été."

"Ca veut dire que je ne retournerai pas chez les Dursley? Jusque l'année prochaine?" Harry se sentait au comble de la joie: ne plus voir ses bourreaux tout un an était un magnifique cadeau, il voulait presque se jeter au cou de Dumbledore pour le remercier mais se retint, parce qu'il pensait que le vieux mage ne serait pas très content; et puis, il ne voulait pas subir les moqueries de Draco jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

"Je suis désolé Harry mais tu retournera chez eux en août, c'est juste pour juillet que je te retiens à Hogwarts". Dumbledore vit l'air déconfit de Harry et reprit d'un ton joyeux: " Mais je te réserve une petite surprise..."

"Monsieur, je ne voudrais pas être impoli mais, on devrait y aller, on a pas toute l'année devant nous", remarqua Draco.

Harry sursauta tandis que Dumbledore eut un petit sourire d'excuse: ils avaient oublié la présence de Draco.

"Allons-y" décida Dumbledore.

Et ils plongèrent tête la première dans la Pensine.

-TMR-

Ils arrivèrent dans le dortoir des Slytherin, Abraxas venait sans doute de se réveiller un peu plus tôt que les autres car il faisait encore sombre et les autres n'étaient pas réveillés. Harry chercha Riddle des yeux et le trouva endormi profondément dans son lit aux teintures vertes. Il était vraiment magnifique quand il dormait, et, si Harry avait été une fille, il serait tout de suite tombé raide dingue de lui.

"Ouah, Riddle est canon!" dit Harry. Puis, il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire et rougit. "Tu n'aime plus ta Weasel* Potter?" se moqua Draco.

"Eh, comment tu sais que..." dit Harry, puis il s'aperçut -encore une fois trop tard- de ce qu'il venait de dire.

"Arrête Potter, même moi qui suit a Slytherin j'ai vu comment tu la regarde, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure." ricana le blond. "Et Weasel senior, il réagit comment?" ricana encore plus fort le blond.

"Si tu lui dit, je..je..." s'étouffa Harry. "Tu...tu... quoi?" singea Draco. "Je dis a toute l'école que tu sors secrètement avec Moaning Myrtle! Ou Milicent Bulstrode!" triompha Harry.

"Tu n'oseras pas! Mon père..."

" Les enfants, je suis désolé d'interrompre votre discussion amicale mais il faudrait commencer à regarder quelles sont les affaires de Riddle non?" les interrompit Dumbledore d'un ton sévère mais démentit par son regard étincelant d'amusement.

"Excusez-moi professeur" dirent Harry et Draco en même temps. Ils se jetèrent un regard meurtrier.

"Professeur", commença Draco, " la Dragon Pox de mon grand-père n'en était pas une n'est-ce pas?"

" Eh bien si, Voldemort n'allait pas se débarrasser de l'un de ses plus fidèles Death Eater comme ça n'est-ce pas?"

" Oui, professeur, maintenant, allons fouiller le dortoir" s'empressa Draco.

Ils fouillèrent le dortoir mais chez aucune des personnes présentes il n'y avait trace de magie noire. Chez Tom Riddle, tout était innocent: sa malle était parfaitement rangée, pas aucune trace de choses qui ne devraient pas y être.

"Apparemment, Tom était honnête quand il a demandé à ce qu'il fasse ses courses tout seul." se résigna Dumbledore. "Attendons qu'ils se réveillent tous puis suivons Tom et regardons son attitude envers les gens de sa Maison, ses professeurs et moi-même. Son expression devint plus grave:"Je suis le seul professeur a ne pas être tombé dans le piège de miel de Tom; il embobinait tout le monde, ses professeurs avec ses excellentes notes et ses manières parfaites, et ses camarades avec sa haine des Mudblood et des Muggles et ses manières de jeune True Blood." Il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. "Moi, je voyais bien que toutes ces gentillesses cachaient un calcul, mais bon, vous verrez tout ça par vous même, d'ailleurs, Tom s'est réveillé, suivons-le".

Sans grande surprise, Riddle ne se dirigea pas vers le Great Hall, mais vers les appartements du professeur Dumbledore.

"Harry, Draco, concentrez-vous bien sur cette scène, c'est la plus importante de ce souvenir", dit Dumbledore d'un air anxieux. "C'est là ou Tom apprend quelle est son ascendance".

Tom ne se dirigea non pas vers le bureau du directeur mais vers les appartements de ceux qui deviendront ceux du professeur Mc Gonagall, Dumbledore devait donc être à cette époque professeur de Métamorphose**.

Il toqua a la porte. Un Dumbledore tout frais, tout jeune vint lui ouvrir.

"Oui?"

"Professeur, j'aimerais vous parler" demanda Tom d'un air grave. "C'est au sujet de ma famille", il mit assez de trémolos dans sa voix pour faire croire qu'il pleurait réellement ses parents, toutefois, son regard était glacé.

"Oui, entre Tom".

Ils entrèrent dans les appartements de Dumbledore, qui étaient quand même assez jolis. Ils s'assirent dans ce qui semblait être le salon, mais la pièce était tellement encombrée de livre qu'on ne distinguait pas vraiment sa nature.

"Professeur", dit Harry d'un air un tout, tout petit peu moqueur. "Vous savez, ce n'est pas parce que je suis professeur que tout dois être parfaitement rangé", dit-il d'un ton d'excuse.

"Potter tais-toi, tu m'empêche d'écouter ce que dit Riddle" cingla Draco

Tom s'assit en face du professeur Dumbledore et dit d'une voix triste parfaitement jouée:

"Professeur, lorsque vous êtes venu me chercher à l'orphelinat, vous avez mentionné qu'un de mes parents était sorcier et que l'autre était muggle, j'aimerai bien savoir lequel est lequel."

"Tom, je connais Mrs Cole depuis un bon bout de temps, et elle m'a avoué n'avoir jamais rencontré de naissance aussi étrange que la tienne, ta mère s'appelait Merope Gaunt t ton père, comme on a déjà su te le dire, s'appelait Tom Riddle. Ton grand père s'apellait Marvolo Gaunt, et, c'était un des personnages les plus renfermées et asociales dont j'ai jamais entendu parler. L'ancienne petite amie de ton père, qui était secrètement sorcière m'a raconté l'histoire:

Ta mère, Merope, était prise pour une squib, par son frère et son père, ce qui fait qu'elle cultivait ses dons de sorcière secrètement. Sache que tu as l'immense honneur d'être un des héritiers de Salazar Slytherin. D'ailleurs, pourrai-je savoir -si ce n'est pas trop indiscret de ma part- ce que t'a dit le Sorting Hat le jour de ta répartition?" Dumbledore parlait d'un air inquisiteur.

"Hum, oui, il m'a dit quelque chose comme: Hmmm, ce n'est pas la première fois que je vois ça, de l'ambition, beaucoup d'ambition, oui, oui, tu ressemble bien a ton ancêtre... Alors j'ai répondu: qui est mon ancêtre? Il ma répondu: tu le saura bien assez tôt, en attendant SLYTHERIN***."

"Bon, très bien. Je continue maintenant mon histoire: ta mère avait aperçue un jour un fort bel homme qui habitait le manoir d'a côté et qui se promenait avec sa petite amie nommée Cecilia, dont j'ai obtenu les souvenirs parla suite. Ta mère a eu le coup de foudre pour ce jeune homme, et quand Marvolo l'a su, il l'a presque tué. Peu après, Merope donna un filtre d'amour nommé l'Amortencia a ton père qui s'enfuit avec elle et la rendit enceinte de toi, lorsqu'elle fut a 1 mois de grossesse, elle arrêta de lui administrer le filtre d'amour, pensant qu'avec le temps, il était vraiment tombé amoureux d'elle, et qu'il allait rester avec elle au moins jusqu'à l'accouchement, elle se trompait. A la minute ou il a su qu'il avait été trompé, il s'enfuit et Merope n'entendit plus jamais parler de lui."

"Oh, mon Dieu et moi qui pensait que c'était mon père le sorcier, pourquoi Merope n'a-t-elle pas survécu grâce à un sortilège ou quelque chose de la sorte?" demanda Tom d'un air dégoûté.

"Harry, Draco", dit le vieux Dumbledore à ses élèves, " Avez-vous remarqué quelque chose dans la dernière phrase que Riddle a dite?"

"Oui", dit Draco, " Il a appelé Riddle Senior 'papa' et sa mère il l'a appelé 'Merope'. Sans doute parce qu'il pensait que sa mère était faible et que son père a eu raison de l'abandonner. Eh, mais attendez une minute! Si ces souvenirs sont ceux d'Abraxas Malfoy, pourquoi sommes-nous ici?"

"Draco, je te donnerai quand on sera revenu dans mon bureau 30 points pour Slytherin pour ton esprit de déduction. Et pour ta question, Tom s'était levé un peu avant les autres, et Abraxas s'ennuyait, il décida de jouer aux espions et de le suivre, il a du apprendre le sortilège de désillusion avant l'âge et suivre discrètement Tom et rentrer dans mes appartements je ne sais comment. Mais la question n'est pas ici, Harry tu veux dire quelque chose?"

"Pourquoi Malfoy a 30 points et moi j'ai rien?" pleurnicha Harry.

"Si tu réussi à deviner quelque chose d'important sur Tom je te promet la même chose" assura Dumbledore d'un ton joyeux.

" Potter, tu te conduis comme un gamin jaloux" siffla le blond.

" Ta geu..." commença Harry mais Dumbledore l'arrêta encore une fois -ça devient une manie chez lui d'interrompre les gens ou quoi?

Tom sortit des appartements de Dumbledore en le remerciant et se dirigea vers ses appartements juste à temps avant que ses autres camarades ne se réveillent.

"Eh Tom", dit le grand frère de Rodolphus Lestrange: Rabastan. "Tu te réveille tôt dis moi", dit le futur Death Eater.

"Oui", répondit Riddle d'une voix glaciale, "je prenais l'air", ah oui, et je n'aime pas qu'on se mêle de mes affaires dit le brun ténébreux".

"Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas t'embêter, je voulais juste te dire que si tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour connaître les True Blood, je suis là pour t'aider", essaya de le manipuler Rabastan.

"Merci, mais je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, dis moi plutôt quand est-ce qu'on aura nos emplois du temps" dit Tom tout aussi froidement.

"Oh, on les aura au petit déjeuner, c'est le professeur Dumbledore qui va nous les donner, c'est mon père qui me l'a dit" l'informa le futur Death Eater.

" OK, merci".

Et il partit vers The Great Hall.

"Professeur, pourquoi est-il comme ça avec Rabastan Lestrange alors qu'il était gentil avec Johnatan et Abraxas?" demanda Harry. " C'est parce que Rabastan lui avait parlé presque insolemment en lui demandant d'une façon déguisée pourquoi il s'était réveillé tôt. N'oublie pas que ce sont des Slytherin et qu'ils calculent leurs paroles" lui répondit Draco, prenant de court le directeur.

"Oui, Draco, mais ce n'est pas que ça, Rabastan lui a aussi dit qu'il pouvait compter sur lui si il voulait l'amitié des True Blood, lui rappelant qu'il n'était qu'un simple Half Blood." Dumbledore se tut. "Et ça, il va le faire payer plus tard à Rabastan" reprit-il d'un ton triste.

" Je pense que ce souvenir est presque épuisé, retournons dans mon bureau, j'ai des choses à vous expliquer."

Et il sortirent avec soulagement du souvenir.

-TMR-

Arrivés dans le bureau de Dumbledore, Harry regarda sa montre version sorcier qui lui donna l'heure précise. Il ne s'était passé que 4 minutes! Il faudra qu'il demande à Hermione les règles du voyage dans les souvenirs.

Dumbledore prit la parole:

" Voilà pour le souvenir d'Abraxas, vous aurez remarqué que Tom Riddle est très froid avec ses camarades de dortoir et très manipulateur envers ses aînés." Dumbledore prit un air grave, " Apprenant qu'il était un des descendants de Slytherin, Tom passa des heures à la bibliothèque pour se documenter sur son ancêtre. Et c'est là qu'il trouva la légende de la chambre des secrets. Il vola le livre -ma visite à l'orphelinat ne lui enleva pas cette habitude- et passa cinq ans a réunir des informations dessus, cinq ans a préparer son méfait, méfait qui toucha une pauvre Poufsouffle qui ne lui avait rien fait: Moaning Myrtle. Il se lia aussi d'amitié avec le Bloody Baron, ce qui démontre sa grande aptitude a manipuler les gens: le baron sanglant n'est pas très sociable." Dumbledore prit un air joyeux comme s'il allait leur raconter une bonne blague, " Mais son coup de maître auprès des fantômes de Hogwarts est qu'il ne s'est jamais fait attaquer par Peeves, qui prenait pourtant les Slytherin pour cible autant que les autres Maisons. Mais je crois que c'est son affinité avec le fantôme le plus effrayant de Hogwarts qui lui a rendu service." Dumbledore gloussa.

"Professeur, à qui appartiendra le prochain souvenir?" demanda Harry. " Oh, ce sera celui du professeur Slughorn, mais il sera très court, juste le temps de voir comment Tom se comportait avec ses professeurs et aussi comment il manipulait son directeur de maison et comment il se comportait en classe." "Professeur," dit Draco, " Et pour la Chambre des Secrets?" demanda-t-il.

"Ce souvenir durera assez longtemps, nous visionnerons la première partie aujourd'hui et la deuxième partie mardi prochain". "Mais voyons maintenant le souvenir d'Horace d'il y a 50 ans".

Et ils retombèrent dans les souvenirs.

-TMR-

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle de cours de Slughorn, dans ce qui devait être le premier cours de Potion de l'année et qui rassemblait les premières années de Slytherin qui avaient visiblement l'air de s'ennuyer en attendant que le cours commence.

"Un peu de calme les enfants", dit le jeune Slughorn qui avait visiblement autant d'autorité que maintenant c'est-à-dire pas du tout. " Cette année, je serai votre professeur de potion, les potions sont un art délicat que seuls les plus brillants d'entre vous saurons apprendre." Il désigna l'ensemble de Potions derrière lui, les même que dans le premier cours de Harry, visiblement, il faisait la même chose à tout le monde, que ce soit des premières années de Slytherin en 1938 ou des sixièmes années de Gryffindor en 1998. Devant Slughorn, plusieurs mains se levèrent. Il désigna Riddle.

"Oui Monsieur..." hasarda-t-il, "Riddle, professeur" lui répondit avec attention le mini Tom Riddle.

"Alors , quelles sont les Potions que j'ai derrière moi?" questionna le professeur. "La potion transparente et inodore, c'est de l'Amortencia" dit le garçon avec une pointe de dégoût, et Harry se souvint que c'était la Potion que Merope avait administré au Tom Riddle senior." Ses propriétés sont de générer une attraction puissante envers la personne qui l'a administré, mais ce n'est pas du véritable amour et les effets se dissipent dès que la personne concernée a arrêté d'en boire. La Potion dorée est du Felix Felicis, la poion de chance: un petit flacon vous donne 12 heures de chance, mais il ne faut pas en prendre trop sinon elle créé une dépendance..." Et il continua a parler donnant un exposé exact de chacune des potions et de leurs attributs.

"Eh bien, voilà un fort bon élève, je vous donne 20 points pour Slytherin, et je voudrai vous voir a la fin du cours. Bon, alors commencez par...", il continua son cours qui se déroula sans autre fait notable, à part que les camarades de Tom le regardaient avec un air de respect et que lui-même avait un sourire triomphant sur le visage.

Ils sortirent du souvenir.

-TMR-

"Tom était vraiment un bon élève, même meilleur que Miss Granger, les professeurs l'adoraient comme vous avez pu le voir. Le professeur Slughorn lui a demandé de le voir a la fin du cours pour pouvoir l'intégrer a son 'Club de Slug' ce que Tom a accepté aussitôt, bien qu'il soit en première année, c'est l'élève le plus jeune jamais admis dans son club.

Bien sûr il en profita un maximum."

"Passons maintenant au dernier souvenir, qui parle de la découverte de Tom de la chambre des secrets. Ce souvenir appartient à Mrs Pince, qui venait d'entrer au service du professeur Dippet à cette époque. Et maintenant, allons-y.''

"Euh, professeur", osa Draco. "Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié, j'accorde 30 points à Slytherin et 20 points à Gryffindor".

"Merci professeur" dirent le brun et le blond en même temps, sauf que cette fois aucun regard meurtrier ne fut échangé.

Et ils penchèrent leur tête sur la Pensieve et déchirèrent la surface limpide des souvenirs.

-TMR-

Ils arrivèrent dans la Bibliothèque -quoi de plus normal pour une bibliothécaire- pendant la nuit et découvrirent Tom, tout seul à une table, en train de lire un épais livre.

Harry, Draco et Dumbledore se penchèrent pour lire avec Riddle ce qu'il lisait et lurent:

_"...a été créée par Salazar Slytherin lui-même lors de la fondation de Hogwarts_,

_on raconte qu'elle renferme un monstre si terrible que seul un regard de sa part_

_provoque la mort de celui qui a eu le malheur de le regarder dans les yeux._

_D'après les mémoires de Salazar Slytherin, seul son hériter aura le pouvoir_

_de trouver cette chambre et de dompter cet animal._

_Quiconque ne descendant pas de lui sera tué sans pitié._

_La nature du monstre serait probablement un serpent, en rapport avec_

_le symbole de Slytherin mais quel serpent pourrait-il tuer d'un regard?_

_Il y a bien le basilic, mais son existence n'est pas approuvée_

_par le département des Créatures Magiques du Ministère._

_Donc, en conclusion, le mystère de la chambre des secrets restera toujours _

_un mystère pour toujours._

La page s'arrêtait là. Tom lut de nombreux livres, tous traitant de Slytherin et de la chambre des secrets. Tom resta tard à lire, jusqu'à qu'une Mrs Pince de 21 ans qui semblait tout aussi acariâtre que celle de 1996 vint le chasser, ce que Tom accepta avec le sourire et ce qui sembla un peu adoucir la bibliothécaire.

Tom sortit, et si Harry et Draco n'avaient pas bien regardé, ils n'auraient pas vu que le ventre de Riddle avait une forme bizarre, une forme rectangulaire, une forme de livre.

Tom Riddle était un voleur.

"Professeur, comment se fait-il que Mrs Pince, qui d'ordinaire voit tout, laisse Tom voler un livre de sa bibliothèque?" demanda Draco d'un air outragé. " Malfoy a raison", dit Harry, s'attirant sur lui le regard étonné de Draco et celui amusé de Dumbledore, "oui, je sais, je n'ai pas l'habitude de le dire, mais j'en ai marre, maintenant que je sais que Draco est de notre côté, mieux vaux qu'on soit alliés si ce n'est amis." Harry s'arrêta et tendit la main a Draco, " Amis?", Draco lui serra la main, " amis ", lui confirma-t-il.

"Bravo, bravo", dit Dumbledore d'un air content" vous avez enfin compris ce qu'est l'amitié, je vous redonnerai 10 points chacun pour chacune de vos maisons respectives, mais pour l'instant concentrons-nous sur le souvenir". Il reprit une voix grave. "Mrs Pince était trop contente qu'enfin un élève soit gentil avec elle, alors elle l'a laissé, pensant qu'il le rapporterait après et ne voulant pas se le mettre sur le dos."

"Le souvenir est terminé, retournons dans mon bureau."

Et ils se retirèrent de la Pensieve.

-TMR-

Voilà, c'est tout pour auourd'hui, la fois dernière, je vous avais parlé je crois de devoirs, les devoirs seront e deviner de qui seront les prochains souvenirs, ah oui, et, avant que, j'oublie, 10 points pour Slytherin et Gryffindor vous les avez mérités".

"Bonne nuit et à mardi" dit le vieil homme.

"Bonne nuit professeur"dirent les deux sixième année.

* * *

_*Weasel: belette en anglais._

_ ** C'était écrit dans le tome 6 donc je n'invente rien._

_*** Dans le livre, Dumbledore dit que dès que le sorting hat touche la tête de Tom, il est envoyé a Slytherin, ici, je lai fait garder le sorting hat un peu plus longtemps sur la tête juste pour lui permettre de découvrir ses origines._

_Fin du chapitre._

_Et voila un long, long chapitre de terminé!_

_Alors voilà, la fiction que je voulais vous conseiller s'appelle 'Harry Potter et les Méthodes de la Rationnalité', c'est une des fics les plus connues de et celle-là n'a pas besoin de lecteur mais à ceux qui ne la connaissaient pas je voulais la faire découvrir._

_Merci de votre lecture vraiment, tout le monde, ceux qui lisent en silence, ceux qui reviewent, ceux qui followent._

_MERCI_

_Lady Jedusor XXX_


End file.
